


Goodbye/Hello

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two scenarios; two hugs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye/Hello

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Jack/Daniel Hugathon.

_Goodbye_  
  
There was always a temptation to hang on too long, which just made it worse, at least as far as Daniel was concerned.  
  
“Don’t turn it into a metaphor,” Jack said once, after Daniel pulled away first. He usually did. “I’m not going anywhere.You’re not hanging onto something that’s going away.”  
  
“You left for Washington,” Daniel replied, tersely, then winced. God, he hated leaving.  
  
“But I haven’t left you,” Jack said softly, cajoling.  
  
It was an old conversation but Jack didn’t care. He’d offer all the reassurance Daniel needed for as long as it took. Daniel was worth it.

  
  
_Hello_  
  
“Buy me an Asgard beam for my birthday,” Daniel said as he walked straight into Jack’s open arms at the airport.  
  
“Bad flight?”  
  
“Just the usual.”  
  
He sounded tired and looked worse, so Jack pulled him in closer, offering the warmth and certainty of his presence. It usually did the trick. By tiny increments, Daniel relaxed into the hug. It was the first sign that Daniel started to believe he was back where he belonged and Jack waited for that moment every time.  
  
Jack placed a soft, fleeting kiss on Daniel’s neck, let him go and steered him towards home.  
  



End file.
